The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eupatorium fortunei, given the name, ‘Capri’. Eupatorium is in the family Asteraceae. This dwarf form was found as a whole plant mutation in the tissue culture lab in Canby, Oreg. It stood out as an extremely compact form.
Compared to the parent plant, Eupatorium fortunei ‘Pink Frost’ (syn. ‘Pink Elegance’), an unpatented plant, the new cultivar is much shorter and has a more stable variegation.
Compared to Eupatorium fortunei ‘Frosted Elegance’, US Plant Patent applied for, the new cultivar is much shorter.